


Now I Can Explain

by Marie_Mason



Series: Lance is in the Mafia [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Guitarist Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Music, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance can sing, Lance is a musical nerd, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Mason/pseuds/Marie_Mason
Summary: Lance thought he had life under control. But no life just had to smack him right.  Where did life decide he should be dead. Well..."Okay let me get this straight. Your In the mafia, fly a giant red lion, have a giant crush on a half-garla boy, and on top of it you want me to help you serenade this boy. Did I miss anything.""Also you have to help me not to die from either hands of Mama and Rachel."[Or the story of a young writing wanting more Mafia Lance but, with lots of fluff. And the also the fact that said writer loves musicals and music. Also said writer can't English so help.]





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take if Lance was in the mafia. Sorry if this is really bad. (*Finger guns*) Please be nice to me in the comments and leave love maybe.

Lance has always known his family was, different. Now different can mean very many things, but no worry, there all good things. One example would be that he has seven siblings. Himself being the youngest. Granted it wasn’t that Lance hated being the youngest, just there was a age between most of his older siblings.

 

From Jade, the oldest, being eight years apart from Lance. That’s almost a decade. The two closest siblings is his brother Sebastian and sister Veronica.

 

If you were to ask Lance to give one word to describe his family, he would probably say...Dragonfly. Now I know that sounds weird but, well it's hard to explain. Anyways here is a brief thing on each of his siblings. _(Sorry I 'Lance' will talk about things that don't matter in the story very often.)_

 

Jade. How should Lance describe her. Well he would say sassy. Even though she is eight years apart from Lance, he is her right hand man…hah. Anyways she is the layer of the family. Getting out of Law school early, plus becoming well known in just one year.

 

Rachel is the fourth oldest. Also she is the oldest twin. She’s the rebel of the family. Even her outfits are rebely _(?)_. She never has worn heels/other shoes that aren’t boots, if you don’t count the heels on the boots. _(Even if she has to be for formal.)_ But if you ask anyone of their family, they will all say that she has the biggest heart.

 

Veronica. Veronica is by far his favorite sibling. And of course everyone knows it. Maybe it was that the fact she would stay up till dawn to help Lance with a project he forgot to do or pick his clothes for his first day of school. Listened to musicals with him, playing video games, riding their bikes together, or maybe it was that she was the only one to get him out of his funk. Even though him and her are only two years apart it feels like their twins.

 

_(Now it might seem weird he hasn’t talked about his brothers. It’s just that they’re are very similar. Also Macro is 7 years older, Luis 6 years older, Ricardo, Rachel’s twin, 5 years, and last Sebastian is 3 years apart)_

 

Now while there might be more males in the house everyone can agree that the females plus Lance controls the household. It truly was a sight when Mama would give all the men a look and would quickly do her bidding. Fun sight to seen. So yes, you could say the women in the McClain family are intimidating. Granted plus that they’re very smart too, great. _(So trying to lie was out of the question.)_

 

So there you have it. Lance’s perfect different family… Oh I guess that can’t really be the end of the story now can it. You, the reader, want a climax, romantic, death. Well I can give that to you.

 

There is just one really small _(big)_ detail that seemed to slip my mind… My family is apart of the Mafia. Now, I know that might seem a little confusing trust me it is. I guess I can kind of explain.

 

I don’t really know when the business began, all I know is that it used to be Abuelo’s business before papa’s. So yeah. But, I can explain what everyone does in the family business. Then I promise I can get to the juicy stuff.

 

My papa is the head, the leader who controls everyone. The King mind you. Now everyone knows that every king needs a queen. And that would be my mother. Of better yet the right hand to my father.

 

_(_ _You see everyone in my family has a skill. But I’ll get to that later.)_

 

Most people think my papa’s male assistant is his right hand, those only a good handful know the truth.

 

Next Jade is the queen. Or to be queen. She the heir to the business since she is the oldest.

 

Marco and Luis are her bodyguard. Ricardo is the only one who lives a life outside the business so he doesn’t really have a bigger part of the business. I mean unless you count also being a bodyguard to Jade if the one of the other two gets really injured.

 

Then there's me. I’m the prince. That means that if Jade doesn’t want to be the Queen. The title gets handed to me next. _(I know backwards isn’t it.)_

 

Veronica and Sebastian are my bodyguards. But personally it feels like they’re constantly watching me when I’m not look, kind of creepy.

 

Last it's Rachel like her brother she also has a job outside of the business but is a bodyguard when needed. Instead of being one for Jade she’s mine, cool right.

 

Now that we got all the boring stuff out of the way lets get this party started.


	2. Act 1: The Birth of a Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So HI, (awkwardly waves), if you people like this trash then please leave a kudos and comment, please I need attention. (awkwardly laughs.)
> 
> Bye now.

Having siblings were weird.

 

There Jade say, well more like thought it. But, it's no time to look at the details.

 

Jade is 7 when her mama and papa tell her that they’ll be having their last child. Granted Jade didn’t understand fully but, understood enough.

 

A year later her baby brother was born. Lance. Lance McClain. Her parents named him.

 

She’s sitting on the couch, Luis and Marco on either side of her. “Would you like to hold him.” Jade nodded and was handed a pillow to place on her lap.

 

Her papa gently brought Lance to her reminding her to be careful. When the little baby was placed in her arms, Lance slowly started to open his eyes. Blue. Blue like the ocean.

 

Before long Lance started crying the three children were pushed back into the hallway. Her Abuela already there. The three were dragged back to the waiting room.

 

“I’m going to protect him,” Jade whispered.

 

“What was that dear,” Jade looked up from the floor. Shaking her hair she said a simply nothing.

 

Abuela looked away and raising her voice at the two boys messing around in front of the two.

 

*-*-*

 

“Why do I have to wear this,” Rachel pulled on her dress. Her hair was already in a mess, how that happened Jade didn’t want to know. Jade quietly sat in her seat kicking her legs back and forth. Wanted for mama and Lance to walk into the room. The four boys running around in a circle and their papa holding Veronica in his arms.

 

“Because you mother said so,” Rachel pouted and looked away from papa. Red covering her face. She mumbled something. 

 

“What was that,” Rachel shook her head and headed straight toward Jade. 

 

Once in front of the girl Rachel pointed to her hair and turned around. Jade huff and took the pillow, that was in her lap, and laid it beside her. Taking the hair band out of the girl’s hair she quickly made a braid in her sister’s hair. Once done she put the pillow back in her lap and continued kicking her feet.

 

Rachel mumbled a thank you and walked back to her spot. 

 

“Boys,” everyone stopped and looked up to meet their mama’s blue eyes. The boys went to their spot. 

 

Mama went straight to Jade, she was holding Lance, and gave her a look. Knowing what to do Jade got into place. Mama placed Lance onto her lap. Mama got into her spot.

 

“Okay everyone say cheese.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter, so yeah. Anyways I hoped you liked it so far.


	3. Act 1: Eyes so Blue I Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eye contact is a dangerous, dangerous thing. But lovely. Oh, so lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short. Sorry not sorry.

“Lance sweety what are you doing,” mama asked Lance.

 

Jade looked up from her homework and at the five year old in question.

 

Lance was staring at Veronica. It was strange to say the least.

 

He was the loudest and most out of the children, so seeing him quiet like this was chilling to say the least.

 

Then he put out his hand to Veronica waiting for her to take his hand. Veronica took the boy’s hand and shook it.

 

Turning away from his sister he goes over to the bookshelf and pulls out a book. _(It's about stars.)_

 

Jade turned to make a comment to her mama but when she turned her mama was gone.

 

It was a week after the event till mama and papa told them what Lance was doing.

 

They had put it simple terms for all the children that were in fact under the age of 12. Except Jade who was 12.

 

Lance had a special gift, like the one mama has. Cool was all Jade thought.

 

Then next time Jade looked into his blue eyes she couldn't help but see something. A innocent blue yet they held something dangerous, like a fire was brewing in them. Yet they also reminded Jade of the rain or ocean. ( _Home.)_


	4. Act 1: Sharpshooter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So season eight happened......

Two years later and Lance is seven. His family is at a shooting range.

 

Sebastian and his mother are outside with a book waited for the rest of the to be done.

 

Everyone was already shooting expect him and his papa. His papa was teaching him of course.

 

“Hold the gun like this. Now shoot,” and shoot did Lance got right on the bullseye.

 

Shrugging his papa’s hand off he took aim and shoot again.

 

And again and again.

 

Each one going to the same hole he made the first time.

 

Once out of ammo he look at his papa. His papa had a grin on his face.

 

Veronica pats him on the back. “Good Job sharpshooter.”

 

Sharpshooter. Lance likes it.

 

Rachel ends up challenging him to a shoot off. How many can they hit in the center. Lance ends up winning.

 

(He got to pick the next ice cream flavor.) Today was a good day.


	5. Act 1: Prince of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all capable of terrible things.

Ever since that day when he was five, Lance knew about his family’s business. In fact if their “company” was like a castle. Lance would be the first wall. And everyone knows that the first wall is always the hardest wall.

 

Being the first wall/defense he had one simply job. Shake a person’s hand or not. Easy right? Over the years, Lance being ten, he has notice somethings. When doing this process it could take him seconds or minutes. Never hours.

 

Along with looking at the person’s eyes, he takes in their body language. If their sweating or clearly underestimating him. Which is the thing he hates most.

 

Even though he takes in all of that information he looks in their eyes. People can try and hide their feelings but it’s their eyes that speak a thousand words.

 

When his siblings asks, Rachel mostly, how does he do it. Lance shrugs his shoulders because to him it’s like a gut feeling but something more. His family never digs, they trust him.

 

Ten years old. That’s where his life takes a turn. Before then it has always been a yes or no, never a maybe.

 

But...this man made Lance have that maybe option. And let Lance tell you, he hates a both or maybe answer question.

 

It was December. Early December, while yes they did live in Cuba didn’t mean it didn’t get a little chilly.

 

Lance was told that his next “interrogation” was going to maybe their business partner. So Lance did his thing and watched. 20 minutes into, right as Lance is about to put out his hand he notices a flicker in his eyes.

 

**Cold, dark, scared, alone, evil lurking in the shadows.**

 

Then it back to normal. Lance waits another ten minutes. 30 minutes he tells himself. He has never taken this long for anyone. Lance slowly puts his hand out and the man grabs it in a instant.

 

Walking out had Lance feeling weird. His gut making him want to puke. Gross. He kept looking down at his right hand, the hand that shook that man’s. Touching his hand made Lance’s spine shiver.

 

Two weeks. That’s how long it lasted before Lance told Veronica. Who in turn told Jade. Who then told mama. Granted on top of that missions we going bad, failing. So they were back to the all gray room.

 

( _It reminded Lance of those cops shows._ ) The man in the other room. Mama walked in. She was holding a basket of goodies and her phone. Sitting down she grabbed her phone and put the time on. 30 minutes.

 

His mama had a different way of looking at someone, but it still had the same effect. Whereas Lance doesn’t talk or say anything, mama makes small talk. Asking small questions like: favorite color or dislike any movies?

 

While mama asks she would take a small snack or small sip of water. Before Lance learned of his talent/skill his mother did these “integrations”.

 

But now Lance does them, his mother almost never coming in. This was a special case. Before his mama went in Lance had asked her what she’s going to do.

 

All she said that that it’s going to be 30 minutes. 30 minutes had past and then his mama grabs her stuff and walks out. Not giving the a goodbye.

 

In the next hour Jade and his father walk in. Jade has this aura around her, Lance likes to call it her cold-ice stare because looking at her eyes make you want to shive. Papa on the other hand is something different from the way his holding himself to his eyes.

 

10 minutes of silence till the guy cracks. He starts yelling about how he was going to murder all the McClain and the “throne” go to him. Papa tells something to Jade. She walks out and into the room we’re all in.

 

“Headphones on and turn around,” we all obey. Once headphones on and facing the wall I close my eyes. I count to 20 in my head. I get to 2 before someone gently shakes my shoulder.

 

“What did you see.”

 

*-*-*

 

We’re in a courtroom. My father is being held in custody for the murder of that man. ( _I’m starting to really hate that guy._ )

 

Jade is asking him questions. At times like this, I’m glad she is basically a genius and in only a couple of months she was a full time lawyer. She finally is going to ask the most important question.

 

“Mr.Sanchez, what happened on the right of the murder?” Papa takes a deep breath in.

 

“The alley was **dark** -” Jade puts her hand to stop him. “Why were you doing down the alley.”

 

“It was the quickest way. Plus I’ve been down that way so many times that all I’ve seen have been rats,” Jade nods her head as a sign to continue with the story.

 

“ **Cold.** I was about to reach the end of the alleyway when I saw him. He was just sitting there **cold and lifeless**. He turned and looked at me. Giving me a sinister smile. He walked to me and pulled a gun on me. That’s when it came so quick. “

 

Papa stopped. Running his hands through his hair. ( _Perfect, he looks like a natural. If natural means great at acting nervous._ )

 

Papa was taking in deep breathes, no one let out a single sound. Jade give him a look, taking in one more deep breath he continued.

 

“I did what I had to. It was quick and fast. Somehow I managed to get the gun out his grip and away from both of us. Then in just one second I had the gun in my hand I shot him scared that if I didn’t do it, he would do it to me. He gave a last look of shallow emotions. “

 

Papa won.


	6. Act 1: First Fight But Not the Last One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote had nothing to do with the chapter I just thought it was cool. Ok hope you like the chapter. *Crawls under a rock*

> "And I learned there are troubles
> 
> Of more than one kind. 
> 
> Some come from ahead
> 
> And some come from behind.
> 
> But I've bought a big bat.
> 
> I'm all ready, you see.
> 
> Now my troubles are going 
> 
> To have troubles with me!"  -Dr. Seuss

*-*-*

I was eleven when I got into a fight. My first fight, that wasn’t with any of my siblings.

 

For P.E class my class got to go outside, and this random boy came up to me and it went off.

 

I got in a few punches but so did he so we were equally matched.

 

Great.

 

Then right as the boy was about to punch me again in the face, he looked over me shoulder. His fist lowering slowly back to his side. I turned around _(my back was to the stadium. Did I mention we were in the football field_ ) and there was my sister, Veronica.

 

Her and her possy to be more clear.

 

Today my sister was wearing a black and white polka-dot dress. The dress style making her look like a housewife. Black heels and a small black backpack to go along with the outfit.

 

When she got to wear track meet field she gesture to us and being like obedient dogs we obeyed. Pointing to the boy then to the teachers, he made his way over no further questions.

 

My sister’s possy follow the boy to explain. She then pointed to me and back to the school. The walk back inside was awkward. Tension high. Then by the time we got to the nurse's office she finally started talking.   

 

“What happened?” I looked away, finding the floor tiles more intriguing than this conversation.

 

“Fine then don’t want to talk have it your way. You will have double training with me and two extra laps with Jade. Do I make myself clear.”

 

I nod my head and headed into the nurses office. Sometimes I forget that my sister is just only two years older than me. It's just that she feels more like Mama sometimes. Ugh siblings. 


	7. Act 1: Death Takes Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquarius are very emotional people, that are the masters at keeping their feelings inside/

"We are born in one day.

We die in one day.

We can change in one

day. And we can fall in

love in one day. 

Anything can happen in

just one day. "

-Unknown

 

*-*-*

I’m 12 when nana dies. That mama’s mama.

 

It’s the second time I heard of death. The first time I don’t want to talk about the second nana’s death. She didn’t get murder just died in her sleep. Death of old age. Better than a murder I guess.

 

Lance looks around the gravesite. Everyone was wearing black, leaving silent tears. Touching my face I felt the wetness.

 

Huh, I’m crying. I was then brought in sudden warmth. I look up and see Rachel holding me.

 

She was wearing a solid black dress with a white collar. Her hair was in soft waves and wore black tights. And of course boots. This time she had ankle boots on.

 

I grabbed her back and let out a sob. _Huh._ She just shushed me and rocked me back and forth. When I was done my cheeks stained with tears I pick a wild dandelion and placed it on her grave.

 

Rachel grabbed on my open hand and pulled me away from the sight.

 

There was a reason why she was the softest in my family. Guess it took me 12 years to realize it.

 

*-*-*

 

> _Dear Nana,_
> 
> _The family thought it would be good to express are emotions in writing instead of yelling, shouting, crying, etc. See we are learning from you. You always told us to listen to your wise advise. So here I am writing to you. This is my first letter writing to you. I always felt really close to you. Anyways today Mama put on your favorite cartoon. Winnie the Pooh. A classic. I have a couple of favorite quotes but this is my favorite; "If I ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together, there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe. Stronger than you seem. And smarter than you think. But the most important thin is even if we are apart I'll always be with you."_
> 
> _It shows such a powerful message. One that I'm trying to live by. But I scared Nana. I scared that my family will live, die. Lance is already taking about leaving. Going to the stars. I don't want him to. But I hide it. Keep it down. Do you know what I should do?_ _Sometimes I look at the stars and wonder if your up there. Missing you isn't my problem... It's knowing you're never coming back that's Killing me. I just can't. I do know that if you were here. You would smack me upside my head for all the stupid things I 've done. Trust me I think Mama has wanted to do that many times._
> 
> _I love you and miss you. I miss you so bad._
> 
> _-Rachel_

      


	8. Act 1: Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really, really brave." - Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Since I'm in a good mood, I thought hey. I'm going to post not one but two chapters. Also sorry if my Spanish is wrong. I just used good old google translate. So yeah. Anyway here are the Links to video that I got these two song choices:
> 
> Remember Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaPF-EWfazE  
> La Vie En Rose: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw
> 
> If they don't work than... Good luck. *Hides under rock*

* * *

“Hermano I can’t do this. I GIVE up,” eight year old Lance pouted as he got another note wrong.

 

“This is too hard,” he pouted.

 

Luis shook his head,”Lance just try again.”

 

Lance mumbled something under his breath and tried to play the note again on the beautiful guitar. This time however he got it right.

 

“I got it right hermano,” he shouted again and again. He placed the guitar on the couch and jumped up and down. Luis had a small smile on his face.

 

*-*-*

 

“I’m scared hermano,” Lance was shaking in fear.

 

Luis went to his brother and ruffled his brown locks.

 

“Vas a hacer un gran.” Luis walked away.

 

“Okay Lance you got this. Sólo ve y recuerda que eres fantástica. “ Lance took a deep breath and walked out on the stage.

 

For Lance’s ninth birthday his sisters got a to sing at this small family café near their house. Since then he has been practicing no stop.

 

Along with the song his was going to sing, he had another song. (Just in case.)

 

“Hi… M-My nam-name is Lance and I wi-will be singing Remember Me from the Coco the movie.” Lance took in a breath and played the first note.

 

_“ Remember me_

_Though I have to say goodbye._

_Remember me_

_Don't let it make you cry_

_For even if I'm far away_

_I hold you in my heart_

_I sing a secret song to you_

_Each night we are apart_

 

_Remember me_

_Though I have to travel far_

_Remember me_

_Each time you hear a sad guitar_

_Know that I’m with you_

_The only way that I can be_

_Until you’re in my arms again_

_Remember me_

 

_Recuérdame_

_Si en tu mente viva estoy_

_Recuérdame_

_Mis sueños yo te doy_

_Te llevo en mi corazón_

_Y te acompañaré_

_Unidas en nuestra canción_

_Contigo ahi estaré_

 

_For I will soon be gone_

_Remember me_

_And let the love we have live on_

_Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_

_Until you're in my arms again_

_Remember me “_

 

*-*-*

Lance finished the song and took a shaky bow. His heart was beating like a thousand seconds and adrenaline rush was high.

 

Standing back up the café was quiet. Rachel and Jade stood up and starting to clap. The rest of his family follow.

 

People were hooting and hollering and yelled for a encore. Lance's started to smile big.

 

“So… I did have another song prepared. It’s called La Vie En Rose. Just so people know it’s supposed to be in French. But, since my family won’t teach me,” the crowd laughs,” I had to do the English version. Yeah, so here is.”

 

" _Hold-_ "

 


	9. Act 1: An Aries And Leo Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good holiday. AS my present/gift more of my *trash* story. Here is the links to the song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYVhBtCpxAw

 

_My life is like a Lana Del Ray song._

_Dramatic, sad, poetic and dark.  Deep and_

_hard to understand. Very disturbing. But_

_overall magical, hypnotizing and_

_fucking_ _amazing._

_\- Hedonist Poet_

 

*-*-*

The McClains always, and I mean always take birthdays serious. Granted 9 months out of the birthdays were just the kids plus mama and papa. If you include the rest of the family, trust Lance in saying it would be an never ending party. Yay.

 

With birthday there were other traditions that might seem dull and small, but to them it was a big deal. Like learning how to play an instrument, helping mama when it comes to cooking “always”, singing and dancing whenever, daily routine _(mostly Lance and the women in the house)_ , and zodiac signs.

 

_(By far Lance's favorite thing he was taught. Other than how to shot a gun.)_

 

Lance’s mama was really deep into zodiac signs and everything astronomy related. Which is why the little boy was so deeply in love with the stars. And when Lance heard about the Garrison you know he was excited, in love.

 

Anyways when Lance told his family about going, of course they didn’t want him going. He was the prince of darkness for gods sake. (Sometimes it was hard to forget.) And by some Christmas miracle somehow jade got the rest of family to allow Lance to go when he was thirteen. But Veronica had to also go. No question asked. So when she was fourteen she was allowed to go.

 

Now she was 15, The Garrison didn’t allow her to come home for her birthday.(Jerks) So, both Veronica and Lance had a joint birthday party/ going away party. For a 13 year old and 15 year old. And as the youngest Lance got to pick a theme. He chose stars.

 

Mama deiced an more in-depth idea was zodiac theme. It was perfect. The cake was both Aries and Leo themed. It’s times like this where Lance was glad both their signs were fire element.

 

_Ironic really since Lance adores the ocean and anything water related._

 

Along with that the guest had to be in theme with their sign. Whether that be color wise, element, or a good guest at what their sign would wear. It’s again time like this Lance was glad each of his main family members _(sisters,brothers,and parents)_ had a separate element/sign.

 

When Lance was finished he walked to his floor-length mirror and looked at himself. He was wearing a mustard yellow sweatshirt and pastel yellow overalls, over the shirt. He paired it off with gold converse. Also don’t tell his mama that he drew on the fire symbol on his right hand and a sun on his left. So in a nutshell, Lance looked like a ray of sunshine. _(He went for more of a colors aspect of his sign.)_

 

Lance walked out his jointed room and was meet with Veronica. “Looking good Ronnie. “ She did a twirl. Veronica wore an off the shoulder retro swing dress and red heels to match. Her hair was in a beautiful French braid.

 

“Thanks Lance. You too.”

 

“Did you do the thing. “

 

“Of course I did,” she held up her hand and on the right she had a fire symbol like Lance and on the left the words Mars printed,”But the question is did you.” Lance did the same.

 

”Who would I be, a coward.”

 

“Yes.” _(You see Lance and Veronica thought it would be cool if they had something “match” thus came the drawing on hands.)_

 

“Rude.” Lance shoved his sister and went down the banister almost passing his two brother Luis and Marco.

 

“Hola hermanos. Como tus camisas. Adiós hermanos **[Hello brothers. Like your shirts. Goodbye brothers]** ,” and ran into the kitchen.

 

Veronica on the other hand walked calmly down the banister. She walked with grace to her brothers. “I-I like your shirts," she said trying to hold in a giggle.

 

On Marco’s shirt it said ‘My brother is a Pisces’ and pointed to the left. Luis’s shirt was the same except it had Sagittarius and pointed to the right.

 

“Thanks Ronnie,” Macro said wiping drown his shirt.

 

“But, you do realize that mama is going to make you change right.” The boys looked at each other and started laughing.

 

“We do and that’s the point,” Veronica tilted her head, ”we’re trying to see how long we can last until mama says something.” The two boys started running off laughing.

 

“Boys,” she whispered and shook her head.

 

“RONNIE,” Lance yelled from the looks of it the kitchen.

 

“Coming Lance. Now what is it-”

 

Lance and Rachel were both staring at each other, tension rising. Veronica looked at the side and saw both Ricardo and Sebastian sitting on the counter, with Sebastian reading a book.

 

Ricardo was wearing a light blue button up and gray slacks. And Sebastian was wearing the same outfit except in brown and black colors. Veronica gave them a look and Ricardo simply showed his two hands.

 

On his right was the symbol of air and the words Uranus and Saturn on the left. “Oh.” She looked at Sebastian. They simply put their book down and also showed their hands. On the right was the symbol for earth and on the left was the word Saturn. She looked back at the two others having a staring contest.

 

Looking up and down she looked at what her sister was wearing. Rachel had a silver t-shirt tucked into her light blue shorts with a blue plaid shirt tied around her waist. Her hair was up in space buns and a white choker with a moon chain around her neck. Of course her boots. Today she was wearing classic vintage military boots, fun.

 

“Now what seems to be the problem.”

 

Lance held up a marker and said, ”She won’t do it because she says it’s lame and will stain her hands.”

 

“Ronnie please tell this child to that I don’t need to do the stupid thing,” when the words left her mouth Lance face went red as he went to attack his sister. If there is one thing that all McClains know is don’t call Lance certain words because then he will attack you. Certain family members learned that the hard way.

Ricardo held his brother in his grip and Veronica holding Rachel. “¡Te maldigo. Desearía que no nacieras. Desearía, desearía, desearía que tuvieras mil balas que te atravesaran! **[I curse you. I wish you weren't born. I wish, I wish, I wish you had a thousand bullets going through you!]** " Lance yelled.

 

“¡Pequeño mocoso estúpido! **[** **Stupid Little brat]** ” Rachel yelled back. Then it turned into an argument switching back and forth to Spanish and English. Voices going fast and loud.

 

“HEY,” Jade shot and in a second everyone quiet down.

 

"Now I want both of you to apologize and Rachel do the hand thing. Lance you and I will have a take about this after the party.“

 

“But Ja-”

 

“‘Rachel, if it makes you feel better I did it too.” Jade held up her hand and showed that on her right was the symbol for air and on the left the word mercury.

 

Rachel mutters something under her breath and grab the marker. Then she showed Jade. It messy handwriting it had symbol of air for the right and the words Uranus and Saturn on the left. Once showing her hands she stomped out of the kitchen.

 

“Well that was something,” Sebastian committed not looking up from their book. Veronica looked over at Lance and saw that he had finally calmed down and was even giving out a small smile.

 

Lance was fine... From the moment he raced into the kitchen everything went down his so quickly. He took in another deep breath and looked over at Jade.

 

Jade was wearing a light green jumpsuit that had no shoulders and looked stretchy at the neck. The shoes were heeled and opened toed. Her hair was in two Dutch braids tied together with yellow hair bands.

 

“Okay you guys ready to go outside.”

 

“Yep.”

 

They walked outside and was meet with wonderful space/star decorations. On the table there was a big red cake that looked like it was on fire. “Feliz cumpleaños hijo e hija, **[** **Happy Birthday son and daughter]** ” mama placed a yellow flower crown on Lance’s head and did the same for Ronnie, expect hers was red.

 

*-*-*

 

It was the end of the night and the party had gone great. Somewhere in between the party Lance and Rachel had said a formal sorry and all was good.

 

“Okay even though it is my birthday I will do the last song of the night does anyone have any request,” Lance asks.

 

“Sing Love by Lana Del Rey,” Rachel yells.

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

_ “Look at you kids with your vintage music _

_ Comin' through satellites while cruisin' _

_ You're part of the past, but now you're the future _

_ Signals crossing can get confusing _

 

_ It's enough just to make you feel crazy, crazy, crazy _

_ Sometimes, it's enough just to make you feel crazy _

 

_ You get ready, you get all dressed up _

_ To go nowhere in particular _

_ Back to work or the coffee shop _

_ Doesn't matter 'cause it's enough _

_ To be young and in love _

_ To be young and in love _

 

_ Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest _

_ The world is yours and you can't refuse it _

_ Seen so much, you could get the blues _

_ But that don't mean that you should abuse it _

 

_ Though it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy _

_ I know, it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy _

_ But you get ready, you get all dressed up _

_ To go nowhere in particular _

 

_ Back to work or the coffee shop _

_ It don't matter because it's enough _

_ To be young and in love _

_ To be young and in love _

 

_ Don't worry, baby _

_ Don't worry, baby _

_ And it's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy _

_ It's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy _

_ I get ready, I get all dressed up _

_ To go nowhere in particular _

_ It doesn't matter if I'm not enough _

_ For the future or the things to come _

_ 'Cause I'm young and in love _

_ I'm young and in love _

_ Don't worry, baby _

_ Don't worry, baby _

 

_ *-*-* _

 

Lance ended the song and his family was hooting and hollering. It certainly warmed Lance. 

 

 

“Thank you. I’ll be here all night,” Lance yelled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone was wondering yes I made Sebastian non-binary deal with it. And I'm not going into like any detail because Sebastian may or may not have a one-shot that explains that.


	10. Act 1: Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say thank you for almost 700 hits. Like why anyways here the next chapter. Yet

"There comes a day when you

realize turning the page is the 

best feeling in the world,

because you realize there is so

much more to the book than

the page you were stuck on."

-Zayn Malik

* * *

 

“Are you sure you packed everything el hijo,” mama asked.

 

“Yes mama,” I said trying to get out of my mothers iron grip and toward the airplane exit,”you’ve asked me that like a million times.”

 

“I can’t help it. Dos de mis hijos están dejando el nido. **(Two of my children are leaving the nest.)** Literal,” mama cried still gripping hard.

 

“Mama, I’ll be back before you know it. It’s not like I’m going to space on some magical spaceship,” I pointed out. Mama was not impressed.

 

“Hermanito, don’t genix yourself. Didn’t you know that the chances of you getting lost in space are-”

 

“I get it Sebastian. I’m sorry,” Lance pouted.

 

“That was rude even for you hermanito.”

 

“Just ice cold.” Luis and Marco said as the same time causing Sebastian to roll their eyes.

 

“Don’t listen to them Lance. Just make sure your safe.” Jade told him patting his shoulder.

 

“And beat anyone you comes to harm you,” Rachel puts in. I roll my eyes.

 

“Ok everyone checklist,” mama says. “Green army jacket.”

 

“Check.”

 

“Journal.”

 

“Check.”

 

"Knife."

 

"Rachel I'm not bring a knife with me."

 

"I'm just saying for practical measure. Like what if-"

 

"The chances of Lance getting rob and getting injured are about 10 out of-"

 

"Sebastian stop freaking Lance out."

 

"I'm just saying the chances of-"

 

"Brother why is are family crazy?" Ricardo whispers Marco. "I really can't answer that seeming-"

 

"Rosa maybe we should get on with the check list so Lance and Ronnie aren't late with their flight." Papa says. Rachel and Sebastian were silent in a second. 

 

“Phone.”

 

“Check.”

 

“Other phone.”

 

“Check.”

 

“Books, Emergency kit.”

 

“Yes, mama.”

 

“Bags.” I nod my head heading to the gate. “Face routine.” I roll my eyes at mama.

 

“For the last time I got everything.” Mama gives me a big kiss on the cheek and lets me go. I get to the gate and stand by Veronica.

 

“Ready to go change the world little bro.” I look one last time see all my family waving. Mama was crying and so was Luis. It felt bittersweet. I turn back to face. “Hell yeah,” I march forward into the gate,”Prepárate América. Lance McClain viene y va a sacudiar tu mundo. **(Get ready, America. Lance McClain is coming and he's going to shake your world. )** “

 

“Do you think Lance will look back,” Rosa says dapping her eyes. “No. That’s not how Lance rolls,” Rachel replies looking at the gate where both her younger sister and brother leave. 

 

"Does this mean I get a my room to myself," Sebastian says. 

 

"That's not fair," Rachel yells. "I've been longing for my own room for years."

 

"No you haven't plus aren't you going to be moving out soon anyways," Sebastian points out. 

 

"Minor details."

 

The two continue to argue causing Rosa, that's Lance's mom, and Jade to drop their heads rubbing at their temples.  "This is going to be a long complete of months isn't mama."

 

"Yes dear it is."

 

"Dios bendiga a esta familia.  **(God bless this family.)** "

 

 


	11. Act 2: Copycat

The two McClains were on the plane, flying to their destination.

 

“Ok Lance I have some ground rules for you while we’re in America.” Veronica says pulling out her notebook.

 

”Ugh.” I groan.

 

”Just think as it as a mission, papa gave to us. “ Veronica suggest.  I groan louder causing people to look at us.

 

“Rule number one: Don’t draw attention to yourself,”

 

“But define attention. Like bad or good attention,” I say.

 

She gives me a look. “If it’s going to be any attention, just make sure its good. “

 

“Rule number two: everyday you will be doing some type of exercise.” This time I give her a look.

 

“But Ronnie,” I pout,”won’t I be doing that in class.”

 

“Yes but it’s just going to be small stuff like push up or sit ups.” She shrugs.

 

“Sure small stuff,” I mumble.She elbows me in the stomach, knocking air out of me.

 

“Rule number three: Everything that you been thought you have to be stupid about it.”

 

“So all the training, hard work, validation, smartness, cleverness, quickness, everything I’ve work on gone.” I yell fuming. She flinches.

 

“Calm down. People are looking.” I take some deep breaths in and out trying to calm down. I look at my sister for her to explain. “No and yes. Just make yourself more normal, average even. If anything only the teacher and me should known how smart and talent you are.” Veronica says.

 

“Do you know how hard I got into fighter class-”

 

“I’m just going to stop you there. You see there was a problem. “ Veronica looked at her hands.”This kid got in on recommendation and so they had to put him in. So… they had to move someone.”

 

“Why.”

 

“You had amazing test skills. But since you never did the simulator.”

 

“I’m done with this conversation,” I raise my hand to shush her.

 

“But Lance-”

 

“Soy tu príncipe. Me vas a escuchar. Así que cuando digo que esta conversación ha terminado, se acabó. **(I am your prince. You're going to listen to Me. So when I say this conversation is over, it's over)** ” I grab my headphones and play the music. It's a vocaloid song. Copycat. And just somehow it fit my mood just perfectly.

 

_“I'VE BECOME WHAT YOU LIKE I AM WHAT YOU'VE WANTED”_


	12. Act 2: Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a good day. Why you may ask? Well because we finally meet are sunshine boy. Praise the mighty god Hunk.

Lance was currently trying to find his room and he swore he has past the same door like the tenth time. And when he went by the same trash can again he swore in spanish, cursing everyone in the goddamn place. Like who comes up with these designs.

 

“If I see these trash cans again. I’m going to murder someone.” He cursed seeing the two trash cans once again. Right as Lance was about to try once again he heard voices. Peeking around a corner, Lance saw two senior classmen _(he guessed)_ and a tall but shaking Samoan looking boy. Getting a little closer Lance heard the next lines of one of the two boys.

 

”Looky here. Oh it's a small little freshman. You know what I like Paul.”

 

“What David,” the other says smirking.

 

'Who names there child Paul or David.' Lance thinks. 'I mean David is an okay name. But Paul like why-'

 

“Fresh Meat.”

 

Lance than thought the situation over in his head. If he doesn't help that boy than he's going to be injured. On the negative side if he does help the boy he's going to be the dead meat. 'Well Rachel always did call Lance impulsive.' Lance thinks. 

 

As the two stepped toward the boy Lance stepped forward. ‘Veronica is so going to kill me. Then mama will bring me back to life just so she can kill me herself-’

 

“Hey.” Lance yelled drawing the three boys attention. “Didn’t your parents tell you, pick on people your on side.”

 

‘Yep, I’m so dead-’

 

“What you say punk,” the one called David growled.

 

"I crave a boon," his voice squeaks out the first thing to come to mind. Of course It just had to be one of Lance's favorite musical; Heathers.  

 

The two upper man stare at Lance in confusion. While the Samoan boy does the same. "He ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times." When Lance said that they looked at him with even more confusion. Personal it was Lance's favorite line to quote. 

 

'Good.' Lance thinks. 'Maybe if I confuse them they will leave me and the boy alone. Fuck it I'm going to start singing.'

 

Lance slowly takes out his ipod and speaker and connects it.  He sets it down and presses play. A familiar tune started to fill the hall. "Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putta-" He continues to sing pointing at the two bullies. He faces away from them and starts to walk in circles around the bullies. 

 

"Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to. If someone takes a spill, its me and not you. Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade." Lance stops walking in circles and stalks toward the boys singing and dancing. Yes dancing. 

 

"And if my fanned out-" 

 

So that's kind of how 3 minutes of Lance's life went. Singing and dancing while also threating the two boys at the same time. Granted Lance should have done more of a evil song but this was the first song so...

 

Lance took in a deep breaths. Once catching his breath he stood up straight and his eyes held power.

 

“No one, absolutely no one, has the has the right to take someone’s happiness away.”

 

Lance glared daggers at the two boys.

 

"Paul what just happen?" David asked. Paul shrugged his shoulders both clearly confused at what happen. Granted Lance could understand. Not the bulling part but the part where you don't know what to do when a musical theatre nerd breaks into song and dance. Fun. Plus haven't this boys heard good music. 

 

"God you both are like tech week. Your both like living hell." Paul and David start glaring at Lance. 

 

"¡Mierda! **(Shit!)** Did I say that allow. You see what I meant to say was-"

 

“I say it again punk. What you say.”

 

With a little confidence Lance said, “To think that senior classmen are quite the buffoons.” Lance stood his ground, confidence through is bones. It was a Leo’s specialty.

 

“I think this kids needs a lesson,” Paul said.

 

‘And this is when I die,’ Lance thought as the two ran forward.

*-*-*

“And that is how I got in there nurse,” Lance told the nurse. The nurse shook her head and mumbled something about how first years always gets into fights. Instead of giving him a stern talking to Lance was just handing a ice pack and rushed out the all white room. Smelling a lot like gun powered. Weird

 

When Lance got pushed out the room, Lance saw that same Samoan looking boy. “H-Hello, I’m sorry I got you hurt. It's all my fault-” the boy was shaking and saying sorry again and again.

 

Lance looking into the boys eyes, brown, nice. Lance stuck out his hand to the boy.

 

_(Yes don't worry Lance was still putting ice on his bruised face)_

 

“Lance. Lance McClain.” The boy took his hand and shook it.

 

“Hunk. Hunk Garrett.”

 

Lance face-palmed himself. “Your my room mate.” he mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hunk said.

 

“No it’s my fault. I was trying to look for my room and then I couldn’t find it. But, good news I found my roommate. PLease. PLease I tell you. Have you found our room,” Lance was now shaking the boy at this point. Hunk let out a small yes. He let Hunk go and follow him toward their room.

 

“So Hunk. Just who are you?” Lance asks.

 

“I’m 13. My birthday is January 13. I love food and building things. Only child but, love my niece and nephew. My mother says I’m a master chief in training.” Hunk smiles at the part.

 

‘Sunshine child, must protect.' Lance thinks.

 

“Capricorn. Interesting,” Lance mumbles jointing that mental in his head.

 

“I’m a what-” Hunk turns around.

 

“Nothing,” Lance squeaks and turns red. Hunk gives a small simile and turns back around.

 

“So Lance tell me about yourself,” Hunk asks.

 

“I’m also 13. I have seven siblings, me being the youngest. Love being aesthetically pleasing. As you can tell-” Lance spins around. Hunk gives a small giggle at Lance’s outfit. He was wearing shorts, a tucked in baby blue shirt, white converse, star covered backpack, and a green bomber jacket to top if off. “Also I love musicals and you saw and heard,” Lance sighs dreamily.

 

“And we’re here.”

 

Lance focuses on his new room. It had two desks, a bunk bed, and two doors opposite each other. If Lance had to guess it was most likely just a closet and bathroom.

 

“Uh. This is...Cool I guess,” Lance turns in a circle, hands gripping his bag, still the room steamed bare. Like something was missing. 

 

“So do you care if I had the bottom bunk,” Hunk asks running his hands through his hair.

 

“Nope.” Lance gets more diction for the letter p. He throws his bag on the top bunk. It lands with a thump. Lance climbs the latter and lays down on the white sheets. Looking at the white ceiling.

 

‘I did it.’ Lance thinks. 'I made it in the Garrison. And it only took one fight to get here.'

 

Lance looks around the room one more time before laying back down. 'This is going to be a long couple of months.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video that gave me inspiration for Lance's singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQmrsm50xQc


	13. Act 2: Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact I was writing this chapter and my computer was like. Nope your not going to get you work back. T-T  
> This is why I hate life. Also here are the songs I used in the fic:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=f9fu5rJ3k4Q  
>  and   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c81fXTZ-74

But right now everything looks

strange to me, as if I don't belong

here. It's me that's out of place.

And the worst thing is that I feel

there's somewhere that I do

belong, but I just can't find it.

L.J. Smith, The Awakening

*-*-*

Lance didn’t have any doubts until nights. He had a good day. Classes were ok at best and Lance put on his own smile. Now laying on his white sheets were weird. The Garrison nights were very weird. Since he was high on adrenaline last night, he had crashed as a result. Not at all affected by the soundless room and night. At home something was always moving, sound everywhere. From footsteps creaking, sibling whispering in hushed voices,water raining hard against the window in his room, to waves crashing.

 

So you could say Lance never had a soundless night sleep. He never thought that would faze him at all. Yet, here he is looking at the white ceiling. Nothing like the popcorn texture feeling on his fingertips back home. He tosses and turns in his sheets until he’s looking at the wall.

 

Lance the day before at put up a picture of his family. It was taken in the best moment. He was singing in the background, mostly singing to Broadway musicals. Veronica was chasing Marco who had a frozen laugh and holding a binder in his arms. So big cheerful that if you look hard enough you can see a faint smile. Jade and Sebastian were sitting on the steps from there deck in front of a singing Lance. _(Something about a book most likely.)_ Ricardo and Luis where playing childish 6 grade games. _(You know the ones like slapping hands or finger wars.)_ Father was grilling something on the grill, blocking out the craziness of his children. And last was Rachel. See was holding a camera and was taking photos of her bestfriend (Aurora). Both smiling like idiots. Looking at the photo felt bittersweet. 

 

Lance gave a small smile and reaching out to touch the photo. Glancing at the poorly taped on other photos of the best but weird taken photos. Turning away he looked at the other wall. He gave a sigh and sat up. Reaching at the end he tries and look for his travel bag. Once he finds it Lance starts to look through it. Trying to find his headphones and ipod. Plugging the cord in, Lance placed the headphones he placed played. A piano started playing and a voice singing.

 

It took a second to hear his sister’s voice. Hearing this song felt nostalgic. Lance remember right before Ronnie left for Garrison he forced her to record this song. So at night he could listen to it and fall asleep. 

 

_“Close your eyes; I know what you see_

_The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep_

_But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep_

_And you know I will be here to tell you to breathe_

 

_Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)_

_La ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)_

_Non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)_

_Io veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)_

 

_Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet_

_It's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet_

_Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep You're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak_

 

_(_ _ma nico, mio caro)_

 

_Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)_

_La ragione ho vissuto (the reason I lived)_

_Non ti scordar di me (don't forget me) I_

_o veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)_

 

_S_ _o you run; through shadows you roam_

_Seams undone by the love you thought you could own_

_But he's just one of many that you might call home_

_And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones_

 

_Eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)_

_Ora un principe oscuro (now, a dark prince)_

_Ma anche per te, c'è una luce (but even for you, there is a light)_

_Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another life)_

 

Lance was falling in and out of consciousness. Not ever hearing the next song play. Sleep was about to consume him when he heard the words. _“You taught me honor You did it for me”._

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any grammar mistakes please tell me because I am really bad at those kinda things.


End file.
